


worse sacrifices

by jingyeomficfest



Series: Jingyeom Fic Exchange 2018 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Songwriters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomficfest/pseuds/jingyeomficfest
Summary: Prompt: Jingyeom, the songwriting duo that spends maybe one too many nights in the studio writing music and sharing their feelings and eventually making out in the sound booth.





	worse sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipitee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/gifts).



JYP & YG – the normal man would maybe wonder ‘what do those letters stand for?’ But if you know a little bit about music, you’d know.

Initials – Jin Young Park and Yu Gyeom. The youngest, most successful producers in all of South Korea. Each song they wrote found its way to the top of every chart; it was almost like self-fulfilling prophecy at this point.

You’d think that Park Jinyoung would celebrate those moments—go out drinking with his partner in music, talk about what they achieved.

But—no. Not at all. Actually, all of his friends were annoyed and some even angry at him when Jinyoung revealed that he had never even spoken about anything personal to Yugyeom. Honestly, he didn’t know anything about him, except for the stuff that also stood on his Wikipedia page. His full name was Kim Yugyeom, he was born on the… Born in 1997.

Okay, so he probably knew less than his Wikipedia page, but honestly, to him, this wasn’t even important. Would knowing all this stuff change how they wrote their music? No, not at all.

So when Jinyoung came into their studio that day—Yugyeom was already there, scribbling on his clipboard, gnawing on his right thumb—they only greeted each other with a firm nod before Jinyoung let himself fall down into the chair next to Yugyeom’s.

Glancing over, Jinyoung took notice of Yugyeom’s notes, raising an eyebrow. “You seem distressed.”

It took the younger a while to answer, but finally he just sighed and looked up at Jinyoung. “Hyung… I’m not confident about this one…”

This made Jinyoung frown, so Yugyeom handed him the demands from the company so he could look them over. And what he read was… well. He kind of understood Yugyeom’s worries now.

“I’ve been thinking about mixing the two styles but it doesn’t work—it just doesn’t sound good!” Yugyeom was full on whining now, which honestly was kind of new to Jinyoung—he didn’t quite know how to act.

So he just put the contract away and pursed his lips. “It’s already too late to chicken out of it. We signed and everything.”

Yugyeom nodded. “We shouldn’t have, but… we did anyways. So let’s just try to get something on paper.”

Jinyoung nodded as he fished out his own clipboard to start working.

“It’s gonna be a long night, hyung,” Yugyeom mumbled.

And Jinyoung knew he was right.

 

It was 11:37pm when they had the chorus done.

They had spent seven hours on the melody of the chorus.

Jinyoung was officially ready to die.

Glancing over, he found Yugyeom slumped on the table, probably lying uncomfortably on his clipboard. He couldn’t help the little smile that started to spread on his lips. “You okay?”

What came from the younger though, was a desperate groan. “Do I look okay to you?”

 

A chuckle escaped Jinyoung, which made Yugyeom raise his head off the table, looking at his writing partner disapprovingly. “You look fine. Come on, we need to get back to work.”

“A break,” Yugyeom mumbled, letting his head drop onto the wooden table once more, eliciting a loud, dull noise. Jinyoung cringed. “I need a break.”

Jinyoung nudged Yugyeom with his right foot. “We never needed breaks. Let’s continue!”

A loud groan came from Yugyeom as he sat up, glaring at his writing partner. “We’re only gonna write trash today. Trash!”

“Have we ever written trash?” Jinyoung asked, as he leaned forward to jab a finger at the younger’s forehead. “Did you forget who we are?”

“We are two idiots who can’t finish a song, that’s who we are.”

Jinyoung heaved a heavy sigh as he lifted his legs to lie them across Yugyeom’s lap, who looked at him with big eyes. “Fine, if you’re not in the mood to write…” He gestured at the younger. “Tell me something about you.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow at that. “What, really? You want to know stuff about me? What’s gotten into you?”

“I just thought…” Jinyoung stopped in his tracks, biting his lips. “We don’t know a lot about each other, maybe we should… start to get along better?”

“Did we not get along all those years?” Yugyeom asked, suddenly holding on the Jinyoung’s legs, making the older fidget in his seat nervously.

Jinyoung shrugged at the question, looking around, trying to avoid Yugyeom’s judging eyes. “I mean… What do you even know about me?”

Suddenly, Yugyeom leant back, a smirk on his face. “Park Jinyoung, born on the 22nd of September, 1994, in Changwon city. Currently you’re 25 years old and have been living is Seoul for almost eight years now. You wanted to be an actor when you were younger but soon discovered your love for music and decided to write your thoughts and feelings down, as a form of therapy.”

Taken aback, Jinyoung’s eyes widened. “Are you stalking me?”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Nope, it’s just a hobby of mine to watch old interviews of you. You were adorable in Dream Knight 2.”

Jinyoung tried not to, but he knew that his face was the color of ripe tomatoes right now. It wasn’t a secret that Jinyoung was embarrassed thinking back to those days. It was obvious that Yugyeom tried to make him feel flustered – too bad he succeeded.

Sighing, Jinyoung leaned back in his seat. “Fine, you got a lot of dirt on me. Now tell me something about you.”

Yugyeom heaved a sigh as well, staring at the ceiling. “Well… My name is Kim Yugyeom, I’m 22 years old and was born on the 17th of November, 1997 in Seoul, but I grew up in Namyangju-si.”

“When did you come back to Seoul?” Jinyoung asked, for some reason feeling curious about the younger male in front of him.

“Hmm,” Yugyeom mused, most likely counting in his head currently. “Like… six years? I originally wanted to be a dancer. A friend of mine and I have a YouTube channel where we upload videos of us dancing. I usually make the choreography.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at that. “And people know about that? You must have lots of subscribers then…”

But Yugyeom shook his head at that. “I usually wear a cap so no one can see my face. So far no one made a connection…”

“Show me,” Jinyoung suddenly exclaimed, surprising even himself. “I wanna see.”

“You sure?” Yugyeom seemed nervous. Jinyoung just nodded, so Yugyeom grabbed the PC mouse to turn on YouTube and search for the username yugbamdance and click the first video that came up. “It’s a bit… suggestive, so…”

But Jinyoung just shrugged at that so Yugyeom pressed play and let the older watch the video, silence engulfing them, the only sound in the room came from the video that played right then.

And… well. Suggestive was an understatement. Both of the men on screen were phenomenal dancers, but Jinyoung’s eyes always went to Yugyeom’s tall frame.

He was almost… mesmerized by the way the younger male moved and he couldn’t help but let his mouth hang open when he grinded on the floor.

The video ended and Jinyoung felt like the room was too stuffy.

“So…” Yugyeom mumbled, blushing slightly. “What did you think?”

But Jinyoung couldn’t find words, he just nodded, mouth agape, still staring at the open YouTube page.

A few seconds later, he seemed to find his voice again and cleared his throat. “Let’s… let’s get back to work, shall we? You… you go record the stuff we have for the chorus…”

Yugyeom nodded and got up, taking his notes with him into the sound booth. He put on the headphones and when Jinyoung started the recording, Yugyeom sang.

Now, don’t get him wrong – Jinyoung has heard Yugyeom sing often. Like, very often. And maybe the younger had practiced, or maybe today was just a good day for his voice, or maybe – just maybe – seeing Yugyeom hump the floor gave Jinyoung warm feelings about the younger man in general. For some weird reason.

Nonetheless, Yugyeom was perfect. The whole recording went perfectly. And Jinyoung was so frustrated – so frustrated because he just now realized that Yugyeom was fucking perfect and he didn’t even try to get to know the younger better – that he got out of his seat and just marched into the sound booth, startling Yugyeom, who was just in the process of putting off his headphones.

“Hyung? Did I do badly? Do you want to try? I can—“ Yugyeom was cut off by Jinyoung marching up to him, not stopping until his back hit the wall, making his breath hitch. “Hyung?”

If he was gonna be honest, he wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly, he just noticed how pretty Yugyeom’s lips looked and when he glanced up to meet eyes with him, something electrifying just went through his body. “Can I kiss you?”

Yugyeom’s eyes immediately widened and he started stammering, searching for words. But he soon must’ve realized that that wouldn’t go anywhere, so he just nodded. “Yes, please.”

And so Jinyoung leaned forward, connecting their lips, finally. Yugyeom’s hands immediately wrapped around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling the older even closer, while Jinyoung slung his arms around Yugyeom’s neck, pulling himself up slightly so he could be at the same height as the younger.

At some point he started to thread his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair while Yugyeom sneaked his hands under Jinyoung’s shirt and both of them realized then that they would not be able to finish the song that night.

But sacrifices need to be made every now and then. And if this sacrifice meant that they could make out with each other instead of finishing writing a song—then so be it.

Jinyoung could definitely imagine worse sacrifices.


End file.
